Page 29
Digitization #X-51 has no organization ##Left MJ12 to protest ##NSF HQ's a few hundred miles away (SF? Eugene? Seattle?) #What does Everett do to Daedalus? #Page added nothing to the core design #"So this is where the Illuminati ended up after centuries of conspiring to rule the world." #Above not denied by Everett #Project Morpheus (!) ##"moody" -- causeless ##n-variable systems -- arbitrary level of sophistication, minute perturbations became unquantifiable ##Personality no more than a "tidal" change in a nonlinear system ###What is the "moon" then? ##Can't model its own behavior ###Sys orders of magnitude more complex to simulate its own identity ##Input analysis v. baseline ###Reluctance -- Morpheus may find it unpleasant -- anthropomorphizes what is not human -- "but what may not-so-obviously be alive." ##Prototype for much larger program (ECHELON VI?) #"What else do you know about me?" // "EVERYTHING THAT CAN BE KNOWN." #RE-DIGITIZE MORPHEUS'S CONVERSATION TOPICS AND ANALYZE Analysis #Gary Savage is the leader -- everyone else is working with no heirarchy. ##Unsurprising that there would be some dissent among the intellectuals on matters of ethics. ##It is never said where NSF is headquartered -- the three cities mentioned are most likely Eugene, (because it is so oft mentioned in the game) Seattle, and Portland . #Everett mentions upgrades or defenses of some sort. Perhaps he has access to a centralized source that Daedalus runs out of? I find it hard to believe he could change all of Daedalus at once. I also find it strange that Icarus can overtake such a distributed program in a matter of days -- it's like having every Windows machine on the planet update almost overnight. #Page only copied the original plans for the virus -- JC never questions Everett on this, which was a huge miss on his part. Why did the Illuminati have the virus in the first place? #Some apartment in the middle of Paris, apparently. Not a bad place, aside from the gruff Atanwe and the mechanic who decides to try to kill Jock. Speaking of which...why wouldn't he simply assassinate Everett? Unless...Everett put him there? Does Jock know too much? He did know about A51 going into this whole mess. #Your talk with Morpheus is one of the best, if not the singular best conversations in the entire game, without a single doubt. The writing, the voice acting (for once), the whole feel of the conversation leaves a lasting impression. ##Morpheus has been moody lately -- perhaps it can sense a change in Daedalus somehow? ##Essentially, every tiny change becomes a randomized feedback loop once a system becomes too complex. ##Morpheus's personality is tidal -- perhaps the moodiness is the feedback loop kicking in? ###Unknown what the cause is; maybe an alteration to his algorithms? ##Morpheus cannot predict its own behavior, given a situation. ###Speaks to how complex the human mind is compared to Morpheus and his spinoff project, Daedalus, and especially the somewhat random, antipathic Icarus. ##Unknown how input could be unpleasant for Morpheus somehow; perhaps it is a strain on the hardware he runs on? AIs are typically self-developing algorithms -- couldn't Morpheus re-write himself to run perfectly given almost any situation on his current hardware? Or are the inputs like Koans? ###This implies that Morpheus, and by extension, Daedalus and Icarus, could perhaps be "killed". We can already see this happen with Daedalus fighting Icarus. Or is Icarus merely assimilating Daedalus into his own? ##Prototype for a much larger program -- Everett mentions that he was originally an early version of Daedalus. I don't think I can believe this unless "Project Morpheus: Notebook 8-B" has sat untouched since the development and inception of Daedalus, likely a decade or longer before the start of the game. I am confident that Morpheus is Everett's attempt to build an AI like Helios. #Morpheus's surveillance capabilities have been deactivated, but he knows about an above-top-secret project and probably thousands and thousands of other little tidbits. Page 30 Category:Project Pages Category:Key Pages Category:Critical Pages